Careful what you wish for
by SitaTheLastVampire
Summary: MA pairing, my attempt to explain the runes...Lance, White's twin, kills the X5, tatooing the barcode of Alec and Max on his victims'neck...Will our favorite couple save the day with the help of Lauren, Ames' baby sister(yeah i know twisted)
1. Runes rules

**Author's note : Well, this is a new story. Not the sequel of Feeling the same way as i'm still working on the plot for that one...**

**But this is my attempt to explain the runes.**

**Of course the pairing will be MA with the time.**

**Disclaimer : I don't owe anything except Lauren.**

**I've already used the idea of Sandeman's twisted family but in my french fic, so in a way, it's a first...**

**This is my second fic in english, so be nice...send reviews nice or flamming.**

**So the story begins basically with Love Among the Runes. There's a little flashback about Lydecker(i think i'm obssessed with this guy, definitely my favorite nice/bad guy; i love the actor too. Did you know he already worked with Robert de Niro and Christopher Walken!)**

**As you will see, i've skipped some scenes and i didn't kill Biggs! Any problem with that, huh?**

**I'm not gonna update as often as before cos i'm taking a few days off in Geneve.**

**Anyway, i hope you'll love it.**

**The title of the story has nothing to do with it, i just that i like that sentence and, Texas (the band) too.**

**Love you all.**

**What happened to Lydecker ?**

Lydecker was sitting on the chair, his hands cuffed behind him.

He shook his head.

"Who do you work for? And why do you had those pictures with you? What are you seaching for?"

The voice was one of a woman, a young woman. But Lydecker was blindfolded and for him, it was pitch black.

"I-I work for nobody." He uttered.

"I'm not a very patient person..." she said.

Suddenly, sounds of gunfires reached the room.

"You, go see what's all this mess is about!" she ordered to one of the guards.

Lydecker heard the footsteps move away from the room he was detained.

After several minutes, more footsteps were clearly headed to his cell. The old man still didn't see anything but sensed that people were fighting around him. Then, suddenly the noises stopped.

Someone behind him released the blindfold.

"If someone had told me that one day i would save your life..." the dark haired man trailed off.

Lydecker turned around to face his savior. It was Krit.

Syl was there too. She was going to shot a young womand but Lydecker stopped her.

"We need her." Declared the colonel. "We need to question her."

**A warehouse in Bellingham.**

The young woman was chained to a seat.

Krit throwed her a bucket of water to wake her.

The young woman was in her late twenties, probably 28. She had dark long curled hair. She had fine features and dark brown eyes. She was a pretty woman.

"So? Who are you?" Lydecker asked.

The woman remained silent.

"She has no papers, no Ids, no purse. Nothing in the cell was hers." Informed Syl.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

The young woman simply smiled.

Syl undertook to drop some "sense" on their prisonner , but the young woman, didn't even blink to all the punches she took.

"Am i hallucinating or is this bitch stronger than i thought." Said Syl.

"Fe'nos tol." Said Lydecker.

"What are you babbling Lydecker." Snapped Krit.

But to their amazement, the woman replied the same thing to Lydecker.

"I'm on your side." Assured Lydecker.

"I was starting to think you weren't with the punches, the cuffs..." said the girl ironycally.

"Krit, release her." The colonel ordered.

"Are you crazy?" the X5 frowned. "Plus, i'm not under your command anymore."

"Trouble within the ranks?" said the young woman.

"Release her. She's not the ennemy. The breeding cult is." Lydecker said calmly.

"So you're not with the breeding cult?" the girl asked.

"No." The old man asserted.

"They are X5, right?" she stated.

"She knows way to many things." Said Krit clearly suggesting that they kill the girl.

"Yes, and i know who you are. If you're on our side, then i can help you. Nowadays each allegiance we can make is important, for not many of us rebel against the Conclave."

"Your name?" Lydecker asked.

"Lauren Gray." She answered calmly.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Syl.

"I am the future of the human race. Well, at least that's what we've been told since our childhood. That we are the best, that we are stronger, that feeling the pain is a weakness. Five thousand years of selection."

"You're not a transgenic." Stated Krit.

"No i'm not, i am a Familiar. Well in a sense, was. And today it is my interest not to be...familiar with them...it's a joke...never mind." The Familiar sighed.

"Do you know where Sandeman is?" Lydecker inquired.

"No. If he needs anything, he contacts us. The only one of who had direct contact with him was Renfro. If for me, the streets are not safe, for him even breathing is dangerous. If they find him, they'll kill him." Lauren informed her new ally.

"Contact him, and tell him i found what he is searching for. And i have a lead on where to find it." Said Lydecker.

"Oh my god!" whispered Lauren. "So he really did created her?"

"Yes. She's perfect. No junk DNA." Stated Lydecker.

Krit seemed to have decided that the girl was not a liability anymore and took off the cuffs.

"If what you say is true, then we should head back to my base. We'll be safe there and we'll talk longer."

**Timing : love among the runes**

**An asylium near Seattle – The breeding Cult are making a ceremony.**

One of the patients is escaping from the doomed place, during the ceremony and take one the snake for the ceremony with him.

**Ames White's Base.**

White's men are showing him their new device to catch the transgenics.

"What am i looking at?" asked Ames.

"Thermal imager. Fith generation, very high sensitivity." Otto explained.

"And i should care about this because?"

Otto motioned one of his colleague to get one of the transgenics on screen.

"Why is he in here?" inquired White recognizing the X as one of their prisonner.

"Take a look." Said Otto. "See how the image is whiter? That's because the X-series run an average basal body temperature of a 101.8 degrees. Three degrees higher than a human being. Scan the crowd with the thermal gating set at , say, 100..."

"It picks up transgenics." Finished Ames. "Otto, my friend, you have earned your pay this week. Requisition as many of these as you can. Get'em in the field ASAP." He ordered.

Ames picked up his phone.

"White."

"He's escaped."

"Escaped? When?" he inquired.

"Last night. During the ceremony." The woman informed.

"Any leads?" Ames asked.

"No. But we'll find him." Said the woman.

"We'd better. He knows too much." He stated. "Fe'nos tol."

"Fe'nos tol."

**Crash**

Max and Original Cindy were sitting at a table at Crash.

Max felt bad because she knew that by now, Alec must have told Logan about her lie and that Alec and her weren't an item, and that Alec probably told him that it was her idea and that he wasn't in the loop.

"It had to come out sooner or later." OC told Max as Alec approached them.

"Yeah, i guess so." Said Max.

Cindy rose to her feet and face Alec.

"Don't make her fell any worse that she already does." She warned the young male transgenic.

Alec took her place in front of Max as the african american girl moved away.

He observed her during a minute, remaining silent, as she was staring at an invisible point, avoiding his gaze.

She was the one who cut the silence.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything." He simply said.

She looked down.

"Thanks. Why'd you change your mind?" the young X5 asked.

"Cos you're right. I mean, you had to say something. Only you didn't push him away. I'm not sure what could. He let go. Because he wanted you to be happy. Now, don't start crying on me cos he said that i had to take care of you."

She looked down again and reached for the pitcher of beer.

"What is that? Your bar code's not enough, you're getting tattoos now?" Alec said noticing tattoos on her wrist. Other tattoos appeared as he finished his sentence.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What the hell are they?" he questionned.

"I don't know." She stated.

**Teleconference Logan-Terminal City.**

"Huh" sighed Logan as he watched the images of the tattoos on her wrist displayed on his screen.

"'Huh' as in 'strange but i know exactly what it is huh' or 'huh, what the hell is going on'?" she said her irritability showing.

"Closer to the second one." Replied calmly Eyes Only. "So they just popped up? You didn't do anything? Come to contact with anyone? Drink anything?" he questionned.

"Yeah, i drank from a bottle that said 'tattoos from within'. Was that wrong?" she answered sarcastically.

"Hey, take it easy." Said Logan.

"Sorry." She sighed. "It's just freaking me out." She admitted.

"They look a little like the symbol on Joshua's medallion. Maybe they're like your bar code. Some sort of genetically encoded imprint designed to appear on your skin at a given time." Logan guessed.

"What for? And why now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a message." He continued.

"From who?" she asked.

"Father." Joshua intervened.

**South Market – Alec and Biggs.**

"It's pretty freaky huh?" commented Biggs.

"Logan'll figure out what's going on. He always does." Said Alec.

Alec's cell phone go off and he pick it up while Biggs spots a group of anti-transgenic trying to get some money.

Alec is still talking to Normal who ask him to go to make a pick-up in Sector nine. Biggs decide to go with him as he has nothing else to do for now. (So Biggs doesn't die OK? Do you have a problem with that? Huh?)

**Lauren Gray's base.**

Lydecker, Krit and Syl were now all living at the rebellious Familiars' base.

"From what i learned, the tattoos must have appeared by now." Lauren told Lydecker.

"We must find Max." He stated.

"Wow, wow, wow! Slow down." Exclaimed Krit. "What do you want with our sister?"

"Krit asked you a question!" emphasized Syl.

"She must save the world." Sighed Lydecker.

"Oh really." Said Syl ironically.

"This is not a joke! With all the things you saw these days, you shouldn't even ask the question!" said Lauren.

Lydecker handed a folder about Max showing that she had no junk DNA.

"As you can see, your sister has no junk DNA. To sum it up, she's engineered to save my kind." Informed the colonel.

"Is it worth it? Cos all i saw from the human race since Manticore was burned to the ground was hatred and violence toward us. Makes me wonder who's the animal. Us or them? Why would she do that for your kind, as you say?" said Syl.

"When they'll be finished with us, who do you think they'll want to destroy!" said Lydecker.

"And all the humans are not like that!" assured Lauren.

Krit looked down.

"Lauren, we found something that might be interesting." Said a dark haired young man.

"What is it Andrew?" she asked to her second in command.

"White. He captured several X-series today thanks to a thermal imager. It picks up transgenics..."

"Because we have a higher body temperature." Finished Krit.

"It's not our problem." Said Lauren.

"You made an alliance with us. You need our help, then help my kids! As you said, you're outnumbered. My kids are our best chance to defeat the Familiars."

Lauren took a few seconds to make her mind and then turned to Andrew.

"Andrew, i think that we will have to plan an attack on White's base."

"Thanks. I may have some contact who will know where they put the prisonners." Said Lydecker.

"But what am i suppose to do with these X-series? They can't stay with us. I have already too many people in this compound and we're starting to attract attention."

Krit cleared his throat.

"I heard rumors about Terminal City..." the X5 said.

"What do you mean rumors?" Lydecker asked.

"I didn't say anything, because i don't trust you." Said Krit pointing to Lydecker. "Or you." Pointing to Lauren. "But now, it's different. I heard that one of the twelve who escaped in 09 is involved there. There is an underground road to Terminal City, and there are teams to pick you up if you can't reach Terminal City on your own. The description of Max coincides with that escapee."

"Well, now we know where to drop the prisonners when they'll be free. Time to plan."

**White's Base.**

Max managed to convince CJ, who pretended to be an X5, (not that she believed it a nano second) to take her to Sandeman, as she found out that, though he's not an X5 he was Sandeman's son. Unfortunately for her, it was a set up. White caught her and brought her to his base.

They had lost many people during the day because of the thermal imager, but she didn't know yet about the device. She only knew that White was up to something.

She was now handcuffed and attached to the ceiling of a cell.

"Poor Sandeman. One son's a loon, the other's a psychopath." She said ironically.

"Be nice. We're practically family." He replied on the same tone while examining her tattoos.

"Don't remind me." She said.

"Hey, i'm not happy about it either." He said going behind her to see the runes on her back.

"Did i do the right thing Ames? Did i do good?" asked CJ in the corner of the cell rocking himself back and forth.

"Oh, yeah, you did real good CJ, real good." He replied.

"So you're not gonna send me back there, right? To that place." CJ asked.

"No, no worries. Nothin' like that, little brother." He continued reading her runes. "If you're wondering about the name, i changed it." He explained to the X5. "Sort of a symbolic thing." He said while ripping her pullover.

"Hey!" yelled Max.

"White as in unsullied. Free of my father's betrayal and shame."

"What do they say?" inquired CJ who was standing right now. "Ames what do they say? What do they say Ames?" he shouted losing patience.

"Answer him." She ordered.

"What do you think they say? They say all of the same stuff that he was spouting about off for years. About, how all life is sacred, blah blah blah. And how the meek will inherit the earth. You know what? The meek will not inherit the earth. The strong will take what is theirs and crush the meek. After our long wait, our time has come."

"Good. Can i go now?" she teased.

"He wanted to destroy our destiny." Ames continued as CJ was now sitting again. "5,000 years of planning."

"Destroy? How?" asked CJ in a small voice.

"By creating her." He stated.

"She's the one he used to talk about?" said CJ.

"Now...Before i kill you and end this little story, i have to ask you about my son."

"Oh, boy. This changes everything." Muttered CJ.

"Is he alive?" questionned Ames.

"No...Yeah, well. What was the question?" Max replied.

He electrocuted her with a tazer and Max groaned painfully.

"Made a big mistake." Said CJ scolding himself.

"Is he alive? Answer me!" ordered Ames gripping her by the cheeks.

"But it's not too late." CJ told himself.

"Will you shup up!" yelled Ames to CJ but his brother had the tazer in his hand, and electrocuted Ames.

"Sorry brother. But if what you said is true, she's the only chance i've got."

At that moment, someone smashed the door open.

"Krit?" said Max.

"Max? Don't have time to explain. Come on move it. We still have to blow out this base." He said.

Lauren entered the room.

"Oh my God, CJ!"

"Lauren?"

"Apparently, we're not the only ones to have some surprise." Krit told Max.

"Not that i'm complaining, but what are you guys doing here?" Max asked.

"We came to free the X-series that White captured." He explained to his sister.

Lauren was gunning to Ames's head.

"No!" shouted CJ.

"I have to CJ. I have no choice. We'll have an advantage on them if they don't know what she is!" she said nodding at Max. "Even if he's my brother. I know that if he was in my place, he wouldn't hesitate."

Then she shoot him. (What a family huh?)

Max frowned at the knowledge that this girl was Sandeman's daughter.

"We have to go now. Trash all their equipments, take all their files." Ordered Lauren to Krit and Andrew, who showed up behind the two transgenics. "Move it!"

Lauren was going to exit the compound but turned around and went directly to Otto.

"White is not what you thought he was. I know what i'm saying, i was his sister. He had a much more gloom agenda than you thought too."

She handed him a phone.

"It's Ames's phone. Make the number on speed dial. Say Fe'nos tol and then tell them what happened, that White is dead. You want to live? Take my advice, run after we go. I'll keep in touch with you, i know where to find you. You're the only one who's getting out of here alive among your friends. So say thank you. If you don't do as i say, you'll die. Do you understand that Otto?"

The federal agent nodded.

"Good. And anyway, if you don't, i'll find you. And i'll kill you."

**Terminal City – HQ.**

"Thanks, for saving my ass!" Max said to Krit and Syl while hugging her sister.

"Wouldn't have done it, if Lauren and Lydecker didn't help." Admitted Syl.

"You're welcome." Said Lauren.

"Hello Max." Greeted Lydecker.

"Gee, i was starting to think that you were dead."

"It's hard to kill me." He simply said.

"He helped us finding your location, well, White's location. For an ordinary, he's not that bad." Said Krit.

"And you?" asked Max to Lauren.

"Me? You know who i am. But i'm on your side. As are some of the rebellious Familiars that i lead. But we're few. Very few. Heard you met Renfro?" she said.

"She killed one of my sisters, brainswashed another." Max informed.

"Well, i always knew that she was deranged. All the kids who didn't pass the test are, after they get the antidote from my Father."

"So i assume, you passed it." Max stated.

Lauren showed the mark on her harm. Max showed the one on the palm of her hand.

"You passed it too. Good." Commented Lauren. "I think Sandeman made all of you immune."

"Do you know where he is?" Max asked.

"No. He's the one who contacts us. The only one who had his direct number was Renfro. And as you know, she's dead."

"Do you understand these runes then?" she aked.

"For that i can help you." Lauren said smiling.

"Come with me." Said Dix. "We'll find you a quiet place."

**A dilapidated building near HQ.**

"So do you know how to read it?" asked Max.

Laure smiled. "I may not have stay enough time there to be contaminated by their crap, but believe me, i've learned to read this language. Now, strip up so that i can decipher those tattoos of yours."

"So what did Ames said about the tattoos. I know he's really chatty. Well was. He couldn't help it." The Familiar said.

"He said something like 'all life is sacred and that the meek will inherit the earth.' That i am supposed to blow up their plan."

"That's what you're supposed to do. Anything else?"

"Nope, except, he said he was going to smash the meek."

Lauren laughed. "Father would have loved you."

"What do you mean? He's dead?"

"Oh, no. But you'll probably never get the chance to see him. Me neither. It's been four years now that i haven't heard of him." Said Lauren sadly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to it. Plus, what i do now is kinda something my kind owes to your kind and the human race." She explained. "Ok so you know the part about the meek. That is not really relevant for us, is it?"

"No, it's not."

"Here it goes : When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless."

"The 'one'. I am that 'one'?" Max asked.

"You are." The Familiar nodded.

"How am i supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. Hang on, i haven't finished yet."

"I'm all ears." Said the transgenic.

"Ok. For she can differentiate the meek from the evil." She sighed. "I can't believe my Father called our kind 'evil'"

"Well in this particular case, you are. I mean, not you. But your kind." Said Syl.

"I know." Lauren agreed. "The runes on your harms represent your power. I don't really understand it. The ones on your belly...you're not gonna like it."

"What? What do they say?" he asked.

"Well, it says basically something like : But because one day, she'll disappear, her childs will guide the meek."

"What do you mean 'her childs'?" Max was frowning.

"I haven't finished. The one she'll choose to be her protector is..."

"is what?"

"Crap, i can't read it...hold still...light please."

Syl handed her a flashlight.

"Thanks Syl."

"So what does it say?" Max was starting to fidget.

"Stop fidgetting! There it is : The one she'll choose to be her protector is the one who will reveal the runes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" intervened Syl.

"From what i now, your runes are right on time. But the 'protector' was the trigger. If you hadn't been in contact with that protector, whoever he is, then the runes wouldn't have shown up. That's all i know."

"Great!" Max sighed.

"The last line says, the one who will hold her heart."

"It means?" said Max.

"That you will be in love with him." Said Syl.

"Exactly. So who's your boyfriend?" Lauren asked.

"I don't have any."

"But we can exit the ordinary." Said Syl. "I don't think this guy Sandeman, planned that you fall in love with a cyber journalist, with a super hero complex."

"None of you really love Logan, huh?" said Max.

"I don't love Logan. But i don't hate him either. I just think that you should choose someone else."

"Well, i don't have the chance to be with a transgenic." Max teased thinking about Krit.

Syl blushed. "You should try." She advised.

Max smiled.

"Well girls, for now, we should try to find the one who revealed the runes, and who is holding your heart."

"We're not gonna tell what's going on in my freaking body to every one in TC!" protested Max.

"I'm afraid yes. It will be easier to find him!" stated Lauren.


	2. Feelings when you get me

**Author's note : So, this is the 2nd chapter.**

**A big thanks to my beta, lakergirl08.**

**Another big thanks to all the persons who reviewed me.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter...**

**I'll update a little less often coz i'll be starting work and classes, so i'll have less time but i'll try to update as often as possible...**

**Anyway, i hope you'll enjoy it and push the little "go" button down there to review, please...**

**Feelings when you get me...**

From the way Max slammed the door behind her, Krit, Alec, Dix, Joshua and Logan knew that she was not happy of the news that had been dropped on her.

"Max, wait!" screamed Syl.

"It's already hard to know that I'm a freak show without telling it to everybody. You can say what you want, I don't want to be there when you'll do it!" was all the answer she got from her sister who was already on her baby.

"Great! She's more stubborn than eleven years ago." Syl muttered.

"So what do the runes say?" Krit asked.

"Dix, could you gather all the X5's that are in Terminal City, the males only. I have an announcement to make." Said Syl ignoring her boyfriend's question and the other males' gaze.

"Of course." The nomlie nodded.

"She needs to be there!" stated Lauren. "And she needs to cooperate. It's her destiny! She cannot run from it!" she shouted.

"Like it's easy to learn what she has learn today about herself. She's probably just afraid. Give her some time." Commented Syl.

"But we don't have that time!"

"Then we'll take it. Coz she won't do anything if she doesn't want to." Syl stated.

Lauren surrendered.

"You should explain the runes." Syl told Lauren. "Dix will introduce you."

**HQ-Terminal City.**

"Basically the runes says this : 'when the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless, for she can differenciate the meek from the evil; but as one day, she'll disappear her child will guide the meek. The one she'll choose as her protector is the one who will reveal the runes, and the one who will hold her heart.'" Lauren paused gauging their reactions. "As the runes have already appeared, then she has already met that protector."

"So I will ask all the males who have been in contact with Max, before the runes appeared to raise their hands. The others, you're dismissed for now." Said Syl. "What now?" she asked to the Familiar.

"She should be here. She's the one who can recognize the protector. That's her job. Not ours." Replied the Familiar.

"But what do we do now?" repeated Syl.

"Take all the names of those X5's. Try to find her. Call me when she'll be ready. In the meantime, I have some things to take care of."

Lauren motioned her team to leave Terminal City.

"You okay?" asked Krit to Syl.

"No. I'm not. I can't believe it's our baby sister that will save the world." She said in a small voice.

"She'll figure it out. She's strong."

"I need to find her." Said Syl.

"I know where she could be." Said Alec overhearing the conversation.

"You know?" Syl frowned. "Who are you by the way?"

"Alec. And before you ask if we have met before I'm Ben's twin."

Syl didn't hide her sadness, neither did Krit.

"You said you know where she is?" said Krit.

"The Space Needle. She spends her time there when she needs to think. I guess, it's better this time if you're the one who will go, and talk to her, instead of one of her supposed-to-be-protector." Alec informed.

**The Space Needle.**

She heard the footsteps coming her way.

"Hey there you are." Said Syl.

"I want to be alone." Max pouted.

"I'll leave you alone, but first I want to talk to you."

"Then spill it." Said the dark haired transgenic.

"I have no idea what's going on in your head. I'm sure, it's not good to be you right now." Said the blond girl.

"Good guess." Her sister commented.

"But you must face the things that will come. Don't run. That's not the Maxie that I know."

"In case, you hadn't realized, we ran away eleven years ago. See the results!"

"What do you mean?" asked Syl.

"They tortured our twins, all the people we left behind paid the high price for us." Said Max.

"You're feeling guilty about that?" Syl frowned. "Coz i'm not! We saved you that night! Don't be sorry for being alive! Don't be sorry we escaped! It's the best thing we did! We didn't torture those people; we're not the ones who hurt them Max! Manticore did that! Not us! We could have lost you that night. The same way, we lost Jack! Don't be sorry for being free!" she scolded.

A silence fell upon them.

"That's not the point anyway." Whispered Max.

"Then what's the point?" her sister inquired.

"This thing, it's like when i'm in heat..."

"...something you can't control." Agreed Syl.

"Aarghh...I didn't choose to be me...I didn't choose to be this!" Max sobbed.

"I know...I know..." her sister soothed while stroking her back.

"It's like once again, Manticore has a hold on me!"

"No, this is not Manticore. This is your destiny. You're born to achieve great thing baby sister. Don't doubt it! Now, make me proud and square your shoulders!"

Max smiled but squared her shoulders.

"I will leave you now. One last thing?" said Syl.

"What?"

"You can't control it. But it's your choice. The choice of your heart. The runes didn't designate the protector right away. Lauren said, the one she'll choose to be her protector. Not the protector will be..."

"I see what you mean." She muttered.

Syl kissed her sister's forehead and headed to the stairs.

**Max's appartment.**

Max was sitting on the couch in the dark when Original Cindy arrived.

"Hey. What's up boo?" asked OC.

But her friend didn't answer and remained silent.

"You ok?" insisted Cindy.

"I have to make a decision." Her roomate finally said.

"What decision? Don't tell me you're leaving again." Said the African American girl referring to the week her transgenic friend almost left Seattle, the same week, she met her clone, Sam.

"No. But I'm moving out." Max announced.

"Why?" Cindy inquired.

"It'll be more safe for you, and anyway now, I need to be in Terminal City more." Max explained.

"Why do you need to be there more often? Is there a problem?" Insisted her friend.

"I am the problem. I'm not ready to talk about it now. But I'll explain later." She promised. "You have my number. You can call anytime."

"Same for you boo. You know I'll always be there for you right?"

"Right."

The two girls hugged each other for a long time and Max left her former appartment.

**Terminal City – Center of Command.**

"Dix!" called Max. "Where's my sister?" she asked.

"She went with Alec and Krit to the mess hall." He informed.

"Somebody is searching for me?" asked Syl.

"Yeah, me!" said Max.

"You ok?" asked Krit to Max.

"I'm ready. Call her." She told Syl.

Her sister nodded and went up to Luke to make the call.

**Somewhere on the outskirts of Seattle.**

Apparently, Lauren was waiting for someone, sitting in the back of her black SUV. After a few minutes, a man entered the car.

"So, how are you doing Otto? I told you I would find you right?" She greeted.

The federal agent nodded.

"So, what board are you on?"

"The board that'll keep me alive." He said.

"That would be my board." She said smiling. "I know you don't really trust me. So I'll show you something."

She shot herself in her left arm and didn't even flinch at it.

"No pain." She said.

Otto's eyes grew wide and he gaped at the sight of this bleeding woman near him. He looked like those fish that has really big eyes.

Andrew, who was in the driver's seat handed her a medical kit.

"I don't feel pain, Otto. I'm as strong as any transgenic. But I'm not a transgenic. If you want, you can even scan me on your thermal imager, but my people trashed all your equipment. Sorry about that, I know you were just doing your job." She paused. "What I need from you now, is your help. I need you to find all the people who are like me in your agency. Start with White's acquaintances in the bureau."

Otto nodded still not believing what he just saw.

"And I need you too to give a hand to the transgenics. Each time you capture one; give me a call. Don't worry no one will know it's you. I'll make sure of that. And as I'm a very nice girl, once again, I'm asking you the question."

She looked him in the eye.

"Otto, my friend. Are you with me, or against me?" she questioned.

"I'm with you." Assured Otto.

"Good. Where do you want us to drop you?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"It's alright, I know where you live. Andrew?"

Andrew started up the engine.

Ring...ring...

"Andrew, would you pick that up? It's annoying." Lauren said.

"Yes ma'am."

Her second in command picked up the phone.

"It's for you ma'am. Terminal City."

"You're speaking to Lauren."

"It's Syl. She's ready." Said the transgenic.

"I'll be there in half an hour. Gather the guys, you took the names. I just have to run a little errand then I'll be all yours."

**Terminal City - Dilapidated building.**

All the supposed-to-be-protectors were all gathered in the same room, along with Dix, Joshua, Mole, Syl, Krit and of course Max.

"They're coming." said Max before the others could hear the footsteps.

"How did you do that?" asked Syl.

"I sense the difference. I couldn't do it yesterday. But now I can."

Lauren and Andrew entered the room.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Krit noticing her wound.

"Nothing. Just a scratch."

"Something happened before you arrived." Said Syl.

"What?" the Familiar asked.

"I can sense your presence. I felt you before they even heard the footsteps." Said Max.

"Well that's good. Seems like I won't surprise you anymore, huh?" commented Lauren. "We should get started. The sooner you find that protector of yours, the better I'll feel."

"What am I suppose to do?" Max asked.

"I don't know."

Logan knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, I'm searching for Max."

"What are you doing here Logan?" asked Syl.

"I heard there was a meeting about the runes." He explained.

"You shouldn't be here." Said Syl both hands on her hips.

"Calm down Syl." Whispered Krit in her ear. "Calm down honey."

"Don't honey me. You know as well as I do, that he shouldn't be here. He doesn't have a place here." She replied but only the transgenics heard her answer.

"It's okay." Intervened Max. "I've already made my mind. Long before this."

"You sure, honey?" inquired Syl.

"Sure." She assured.

Max turned to face her audience.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here." Max started.

All the X's nodded.

"So, I won't make you all wait, because I already know who that person is. It's the same person that I confided my brother's death too. Actually the only one so far. It's the same person that has always watched my back for months now. And it's the same person that understands me, much better than I do. That person is so much like me a few years ago it scared me. That person was with me when the runes appeared. That person is you Alec."

Then she ran out of the room.

"Go get her, Alec!" said Syl.

"You do realise that your sister is really quirky!" commented Lauren. "What's so wrong in realizing the feelings you have for another?"

"Would you shut up Lauren?"

Lauren just shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, I'll have to wait for her to come back. And with Alec. I need to know if it's really him or not." Said the Familiar.

"How would you know that?" asked Syl.

"Once, she'll choose, which she just did, and once she'll use her power for the first time, a new set of runes should appear. Just to confirm his identity." She informed. "There will be runes on her, and on him."

Max was blurring toward her baby when suddenly, she felt someone holding her wrist.

"Hey!" yelled Alec.

A silence fell upon them.

"Sorry for dragging you into this." She muttered.

"You didn't." Said Alec.

"I don't have any choice. You do."

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"No." She admitted. "But I-I-don't have any control of it. At least, I don't think I have."

The moment she finished her sentence, a new set of runes appeared on her wrist and on Alec's wrist too.

"Oh my God!" they both said in unison.

In less than two minutes, they were back at the dilapidated building.

"I-we have new runes." Said Max.

"Good!" Lauren exclaimed. "It's normal anyway. It just means that he's the real guy we were searching for. So how does it feel to find the love of your life?" she asked while taking pictures of the new runes.

"He's not the love of her life..." said Logan.

"Shut up Logan! What do you know about it anyway!" shouted Syl.

"We should leave little fella and medium fella alone." Said Joshua.

"You're right Joshua." Agreed Krit.

They left the two X5's alone.

"So? How are you feeling about this?" asked Alec.

"I'm confused." She replied in a small voice. "Right now, all I want to do is disappear somewhere where no one would find me."

"I'll let you kick my ass if it'll make you feel better." He teased.

She smiled a little.

"What do you think of all this?" she asked him.

"I don't know. But it's better not to be alone in this story, don't you think?" he replied.

"I guess." She whispered.

"Max? I wanted to ask you. Do you really mean what you said earlier? About, me watching your back, and being a lot like you."

She nodded.

"Thanks. I means a lot to me." He said.

A silence fell upon the two transgenics. But it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

**Church.**

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Someone, Ben nearly killed." She said.

"You sure? I mean, with the face and all." He said.

"It's alright, he knows who you are. I told him about you." She assured.

A young priest approached the young transgenics.

"Hello Father Destry." She greeted with a smile.

"Hello Max. I see you brought someone." He said nodding to the man standing next to him.

"He's Ben's twin." She explained.

"I know. You told me." He said eyeing Alec. "Hello Alec." The priest paused a moment and then continued. "You were right. He's nothing like your brother. Come with me, I just received a box of strawberries. Maybe you two would like to share it with me."

They both smiled and followed the priest.

**The Space Needle.**

Later that day.

"Why did you...how did you...why did you want him to meet me?" he stammered.

"Because he's the only one besides you that knows the truth about Ben. I've never told Logan. He couldn't, and he wouldn't understand. I've never told OC because at that time, she didn't know who I was...I've never told Zack because all we talked about was the fact that he wanted me to leave Seattle...Ididn't get the chance to tell Syl or Krit yet." She took a deep breath and continued staring into the night while he eyed her curiously. Max went to confessional. Even after nearly one year now, she still surprised him.


	3. Taking over TC

**author's note : So this chapter have been corrected.**

**again sorry for the delay... i would appreciate any reviews, nice or flaming, anynomous or signed...it'll give me courage to continue.**

**a great thanks for my beta!**

**Poo : Thanks for the compliment.**

**Honey00: I have a personnal agenda for Lydecker. Don't worry, he will be back soon.**

**Jaimo : It's my favorite part too. That chapter was fun to write.**

**Leah : Sorry for the delay.**

**Thanks to all the others that i didn't name.**

**Max's new apartment in TC.**

She had found an apartment that was near command, so that if there were any problems, or if she were needed, it wouldn't take her too long to get there. It was dusty, but things where salvageable like the couch in the little living room, and the bed. The water system still worked thanks to Luke and his team.

She was starting to unpack when she heard someone one knocking on the door.

"Hi." Said Alec shyly.

"Hi." She replied.

"Um...Heard you're moving in?" he asked.

"Yes. I figured that with all the things going on, I'd better live around here. In case I'm needed, you know." She explained.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. Of course." She motioned for him to enter. "I have nothing to offer yet, but I've got some coffee, would you like some?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

She came back from the kitchen with two steaming mugs.

"Listen," started Alec, "I wanted to talk about all this stuff." showing his ruins and hers.

"Oh." She uttered.

"It's really freaking me out." 494 said.

"I know, it's like you don't have any control of your life anymore."

"Exactly." He agreed.

"That's how I feel when I'm in heat." She bit her tongue. She shouldn't have shared that with him.

"It's alright," assured Alec sensing her discomfort. "I know all the female X5's go into heat."

"God, I'm so embarrassed." She whispered avoiding his gaze. She was blushing. "Why?" he asked curious.

"Well, I can't help it if I want to jump on every guy I see each time that I go into heat. It's really, really embarrassing." She said lowering her gaze again.

"Well, you shouldn't be." He said.

"I don't think that acting like a slut is a good thing, Alec." She said seriously.

"What I mean is that it's a part of you. If you deny that part, then you're denying yourself, your identity, who you are. There's something Manticore taught us, it's to get rid of our inhibitions."

"Are you saying Alec, that I should let go of myself?" she said frowning.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself."

She looked down into her mug.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you, for you know...you didn't complain...I mean I'm sure you'd rather be with some attractive blond..." she laughed nervously. "I mean I appreciate it, what you're doing."

"It's ok." He assured. Somehow, what she just told him about being with another girl made him sad. _'It's not like I'm really in love with her, right? This is just some crap that this fucking Lauren invented...'_ For what purpose, he still didn't know but he'll discover it.

"The ruins?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You still have them?"

"Yep. They started to fade but yesterday, after the meeting they reapeared full force." She sighed.

"Can I take pictures of them? I mean, so that we could have a second opinion. I'm sure I'll find someone who can help to translate those. Maybe, that's not what it means after all. And then we wouldn't be stuck with each other." He suggested.

"Oh, yeah of course. I'll ask Syl to take some pictures. She should be here any minute." Somehow, her heart sank at the idea of what Alec was implying, that maybe after all they weren't meant for each other._ 'It's not like I really care for him, right? I'm supposed to love Logan anyway, so why am I so sad that he would want to get rid of me.'_

"About what you said at the meeting, it's not like you're in love with me right. It's just facts, you know? I'm just the guy you need for this thing." He said lamely.

"Yeah." She said deceived.

They were interrupted by a knock on her door and then they heard Syl ushering herself into her sister's apartment.

"Hello there!" she shouted.

"Hi Syl."

"Hey Alec, didn't know you were here." She asked.

"Just passed through, to say hi." He said.

"Ok. So is everything ok here? Do you need my help in anything?" she asked her sister who didn't talk yet. "Max!"

"Yeah?" said the brunette.

"You spaced out for a minute. You ok?" the concern in the blond girl's voice was obvious.

"I'm ok. Yeah. Do you want some coffee?" Max said putting her Manticore mask in place.

Syl wasn't a fool but she knew better than to push her little sister. So she didn't want to talk yet, she will if she was patient. She wasn't as good as Tinga with Max. Anyway, Tinga was always good with the younger ones. She was the closest thing to a mother they had back at Manticore. But Tinga was gone and besides Jondy, who wasn't here either, Syl would be the next person Max would turn to. She knew that.

"Some coffee would be good, lil'sis." She finally said.

"I-I got to go." Said Alec apologetically.

"Ok." Said Max.

He rose up and exited the apartment.

"Syl?"

"Yes Max."

"Would you take some pictures for me? I can't do the one's on my back you know and I feel like I need to have a second opinion about all this." she said pointing to her tattoos.

"So that's what you were talking about?" Syl asked.

Max nodded silently.

"Do you have feelings for him?" questionned the blond haired X5.

"I-I don't know. I don't know if-if it's because we're supposed to feel this way. But I don't think he does. I'm not his type."

"Honey, it's impossible! He's a male and you're a beautiful girl. You are every guy's type !" Affirmed Syl.

"I don't know, ok? Plus I don't want to talk about that. So will you take the pictures or what?" said 452 quickly.

"Get me some coffee before."

Max disappeared in the kitchen.

"You know I'm starting to believe Lauren, when she said that you were quirky!" Syl yelled from the living room.

**HQ-Terminal City.**

Several freaks, nomalies, and series were gathered in the center of command at Terminal City when Alec entered the building.

"What's the problem?" he asked to an X5.

"We're here to choose a leader." The X answered.

"He's here!" shouted a voice in the room.

"Who's here?" Alec.

"You are 494." Said a nomalie.

"So?"

"We choose you. To be our leader." explained the X5 he'd been talking to.

_Max is so going to be pissed at me for this._

**Max's appartment.**

"You do know they are choosing a leader right now?" said Syl while she took the pictures her sister needed.

"I know, I asked them too. And I know who they will choose." Max answered calmly.

"What do you mean? And why are we still sitting here?"

"I mean, we need someone here who is going to be in charge. And that person ain't me. "And Why not?" asked Syl. Because I can't. And I already voted."

"You can't, or you don't want to." Said Syl abruptly.

"Both. You know it. If it's leading a team, that I can do. Easily. But for leading hundreds of people like here, they need someone they trust. You know we are still considered traitors in some of their minds, and if we have to fight White and his dwarfs, well we'll need to stick together." She said explaining her point of view.

"Krit said the same thing." Syl mildly agreed.

"I take it you don't really agree with us." Said Max.

"I partially agree with you."

"You and your pride!" teased Max

"Hey! You're worst than me!"

Max smiled. "By the way, where's Lydecker? Not that I miss him but I'd rather like to keep an eye on him." Max asked.

"Oh, he went with Lauren. He said he had something to take care of. Anyway, it's not like he's our prisoner. Plus, I think there are too many people here who want to kill him." Informed the blond girl.

"As Krit said, we should all draw numbers for assassinating that guy." Said Max.

"You know he likes you."

"Ew!" frowned Max. "That's disgusting!" She shuddered at the thought.

"I've finally found something to tease you about until the end of your life." Joked Syl.

"Shut up!" snapped Max although her tone was not hard.

"Ok, I've finished." Said Syl. "You want me to take those to someone in particuliar?"

"Give them to Alec. He'll know what to do."

"Honey, why don't you just tell him how you feel!" asked Syl.

"Don't push Syl!"

"Ok." Syl lifted her hands in surrender.

Alec was standing in front of Max's apartment for twenty minutes now. He wasn't looking forward to telling her about the meeting.

She heard him pacing outside the door. Finally, she opened the door, a bit violently.

"Are you going to stay out here and continue pacing, or what? It's really annoying! What's the problem?" she said abruptly.

"I-I..." he took a deep breath. "Can I come in?"

She nodded and let him in.

"So, what's the problem?" she repeated.

"There was a meeting."

"I know."

"You were there?" he asked bewildered.

"Oh, no. I had to do some modelling for Syl, remember!" she teased.

"So how did you know about the meeting then?"

"I asked them to choose a leader." She informed Alec.

"You, what?"

"I asked them too. "she repeated.

"But, why?"

"I'm not the one for the job. I maybe proud but, this is my family." She looked at him not sure if he understood what she meant. "I cannot do it, I mean lead them. And I would never do anything to endanger anyone of you. They may respect me for what I did. But, half of your lives, you've been brainwashed to hate us, those who escaped."

"I don't hate you!" Alec stated.

"Let me finish. When Manticore burned to the ground, I had time to download some files. Logan just managed to crack them. I was surprised that you are actually the highest ranking officer around here. Everybody knew that. Everyone except me. You're the one who is supposed to do that job. Now, do what you have to do, Protector." She said.

A silence fell upon them.

"Did Syl give you the camera?" she asked, changing the subject.

He nodded.

"Ok,I have to go. I'm going with Mole and Joshua to retrieve two Xs, one of them is pregnant." She said and exited her apartment.

**On a street of Seattle.**

A car pulled in front of a very frightened young boy and a pregnant young woman. Joshua opened the door and motioned to them to enter the car, which they did.

"I'm Gem." Said the young women, "and this is Dalton."

"I'm Max, and he's Joshua. And the guy in the driver's seat is Mole."

"You...baby." stuttered Joshua.

"Yeah." Agreed Gem.

"When are you due?" asked Max.

"Last week. But I can hold until we reach the safety of the promise land."

"I don't know about the 'promise' land, but it's safe." commented Mole turning his head to address the X5.

"Mole the road!" cried Max. But it was too late; they had crashed into another car.

Mole was trying desperately to start the car again. But the car wouldn't obey. The two guys occupying the other car were getting worked up and were heading toward the transgenics car.

"Mole, the car!" said a panicked Joshua.

"I'm trying."

"Ok, calm down everyone." Said Max. "Mole come back here, I'll take your place. Come on, we don't have time for this."

Mole eyed her curiously but did as he was told to.

Max took a deep breath. "Watch and learn." She whispered before exiting the car.

She put on her more innocent face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She said.

Obviously, the two guys weren't expecting to see such a beauty as they stopped dead in their tracks, and stopped insulting the driver, supposedly Max.

"Oh, well its okay miss." Said the driver.

"I'm really sorry. I mean, sometimes I still have problems with the car."

"It's really okay." Repeated the other one.

"How can I make it up to you?" Max didn't even want to imagine the things that went through their heads when she pronounced those words. But she was saved by her phone.

"Would you excuse me?" she said. "You're speaking to Max."

"Max, it's CeCe, thank God you answered your phone."

"Is there a problem?" Max asked with apprehension.

"Alec isn't picking up his phone, we found two X5's dead, near Terminal City." CeCe finally said.

"Oh God. I'll be there in a few minutes." Max turned to the two ordinaries and smiled."I'm sorry I have to go. My sister is going to have her baby. But if you need anything, I'll find you." She got into the car and started the engine before the two guys could say anything.

**Jam pony.**

Meanwhile, Normal was offering a birthday cake (fat free) to his "golden boy" and firing Max for being late as usual. That's when Alec's phone rang.

"Yep."

"Alec!" said Dix. "You should get back to base now."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Two X5's have been found dead." the nomalie stated.


	4. seeing double, twins

**A/N : Well this is the 4th Chap. Hope you like it guys. Don't forget to review, and if you read the other story, 'survival' choose the sex of the baby, girl, boy, twins...  
  
to Aur : Yeah the scene are from the two last episodes...i have the DVD of the two season (both one and two), i'm really obsessed. My mother is thinking about sending me to a shrink! lol  
  
to A.K.A-annabelle : Thanks for the completed, it's greatly appreciated.  
  
to Lozz452 : Thanks for the reviews, i hope i didn't take that long to update...  
  
to Poo : thanks for the mail, i hope you'll like this chapter...  
  
A huge thanks to Lakergirl who beta read my stories : you're great!!!!!! oh, and don't forget to rest!  
  
To all the ones who read but didn't reviews, thanks to.  
  
The crime scene.  
**  
Max was already there when Alec arrived observing the ground and sniffing like the cat that she partially was.  
  
"Hey." he said in a small voice.  
  
"Hey." replied Max in the same tone though the determination showed in both their features. "They've been transported to the medics. We don't have a morgue yet." she said.  
  
"And I intend to keep it that way." he paused. "Who discovered them?"  
  
"X6s. Billy's team. They were on sentry duty." she informed.  
  
"They touch anything?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. But anyway, we know how to make the distinction between our kind and someone else." she said.  
  
"Any hints on who did this?"  
  
"Death by strangulation. Which means, either another X5 killed them which is not likely to happen..." she stated.  
  
"Or Familiars." he finished for her.  
  
"There's something else: See the prints of the wheel." she said pointing to an area on the ground. "An SUV pulled in here, maybe three or four hours ago."  
  
"How do you know? I mean I can tell that a car pulled in there, but the hour?" asked Alec.  
  
"Practice." she said, "Plus, there's an open window near 6AM on this area. The sentries cannot see anything here for a few minutes. We should fix that." she advised.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I asked Mole to take care of that already. Anything else?"  
  
"No. We should go see the medics. I know you may not agree but we should have an autopsy done on them." Max said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Instinct."  
  
They walked side by side, silently toward the building.  
  
**Autopsy room.  
**  
The two bodies were laid on two tables. Two transgenics were stripping the two dead bodies.  
  
"I feel dirty doing this." said Roy an X4. He was the chief medic in TC.  
  
"Same here!" agreed a female nomalie.  
  
"Charlie!" called Max.  
  
The nomalie turned around to face the two X5s.  
  
"You've started?" asked the X5.  
  
"No, just stripping them. But you're right there's something abnormal about them. Except the fact that they're dead." answered the nomalie, bitterness filling her voice.  
  
"Just for the record, I'm not really up to do this." commented Roy.  
  
"Noted." said Alec.  
  
"Okay, I'll begin." continued Roy while returning to the body to see the barcode.  
  
"Autopsy of X5..." Roy stopped, shocked by what he was reading.  
  
"What?" asked Charlie.  
  
"The barcode..." he stuttered.  
  
Charlie saw the barcode but didn't read it.  
  
"So? We all have one. Except Josh." she stated.  
  
"Read it!" ordered the X4.  
  
"Oh my God!" Charlie gasped.  
  
Max and Alec moved next to them to see the barcode.  
  
"Alec, it's yours!" Max cried out. She hurried to the other table and returned to the other body.  
  
"What the fuck?!" shouted Alec seeing the barcode of Max.  
  
"I guess we can assume that they wanted to attract your attention."  
  
Roy cleared his throat.  
  
"Maybe Charlie and I will continue the autopsy. We'll call you when we're done."  
  
Alec nodded. "We'll be with the sentries that found them." he said.  
  
He motioned for Max to exit the room.  
  
Once they were outside, she regained some of her wits.  
  
"What was that?" she asked not particularly expecting an answer.  
  
"Seems like someone wants us dead very badly." he said stating the obvious.  
  
"Nothing new." she replied in a small voice. "But who would want us dead that bad? Coz everyone wants all of the transgenics dead but..."  
  
"Who would tattoo our barcodes on other transgenics?" he asked the question out loud.  
  
"Only one name on my tongue."  
  
"White." they said in unison.  
  
"But he's dead. I was there when Lauren shot him in the head." she stated.  
  
"I think that we should pay Lauren a little visit." said Alec menacingly.  
  
**Lauren's base.  
**  
In the center of command, Andrew was surveying different screens. It was quiet these last months. Except the incident with Lydecker and the call from Sandeman who said that Renfro had found the one.  
He picked up the ringing phone.  
  
"Post one, I'm listening."  
  
"Agent N-7." said Otto. "Reaching for the CO."  
  
Andrew transferred the call.  
  
"You're speaking to Lauren." she said picking up the phone.  
  
"It's me." said Otto.  
  
"Otto. Have any news for me?" she asked.  
  
"Guess who walked into the bureau, a few minutes ago." he said.  
  
Something in his tone caught her attention and she pulled down her legs from her desk.  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"White." he informed.  
  
Lauren's eyes widened. 'It's impossible!' she thought.  
  
**TC-The Autopsy room.  
**  
Max and Alec were back at the autopsy room. The sentries didn't see anything anyway.  
  
"So?" said Max.  
  
"Well, I don't know who did this, but they surely knew what they were doing." stated Roy. "There is no apparent wounds, except the mark of strangulation around their necks, as you can see. But inside, it's a total mess."  
  
"The girl was raped." informed Charlie. Max's eye widened in shock. "From what I can tell, several people did this."  
  
"Then there is the internal bleeding, most of her veins exploded. Though, I think there is barely three liters of blood left in her."  
  
"And the male?" inquired Alec warily.  
  
"They castrated him as you can see. Raped as well. Same with the girl for the wounds. They dried him out too."  
  
"Oh God." whispered Max.  
  
"And there's the tattoo thing. You both know they modified the barcodes so that they would have yours."  
  
Max shuddered. Alec ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"We should make an announcement; maybe one of us knew them. So we could bury them properly." said Max.  
  
"Yeah." he said absentmindedly. 'At least I'm not thinking about those stupid tattoos!' he thought.  
  
**Lauren's base.  
**  
"But that's impossible!" yelled Lauren. "I killed him, I know I killed him."  
  
"But...but...Isaw him!" insisted Otto.  
  
"Oh, my God. Not him. Keep an eye on that man, but be careful. Really careful Otto!" she paused. "I'll contact you later." She let out a breath she was holding.  
  
"He can't be back." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Who can't be back?" asked Alec. Both he and Max were on the threshold of Lauren's office.  
  
Lauren turned to face two very angry X5s.  
  
"Max, Alec. What brings you here?"  
  
"Our people are dying." stated Max. "And I think that you know something. So who's back?" she asked.  
  
"None of your business hon. I see you two are not an item yet. Shame." Lauren rose to her feet. "So tell me, what's the problem?"  
  
"I think you're the problem." murmured Alec with a predator look.  
  
"We found two X5s dead near Terminal City today. They had our barcodes on them. So tell me who did this? Patience is not exactly part of my temper." said Max.  
  
"Yeah, you're more the quirky kind of girl."  
  
Max had to restrain herself for chopping the Familiar's head off.  
Alec described the wounds.  
  
"The only person we can think of is White. Did you or did you not kill him?" asked 494.  
  
"Ask her." she nodded to Max.  
  
"I'm asking you." replied Alec.  
  
"I killed him ok? Do you think that I would plan an attack like that just to use fake bullets! Please!"  
  
"Then who wants us dead that badly. Except the regular bad guys of course."  
  
"Ames' twin." declared Lauren.  
  
"Ames had a twin?! I thought that it was impossible for you to have twins?" asked Alec remembering some of the data's they dug out recently about the Familiars.  
  
"It's rare, but it happens. Why do you think that the Conclave didn't put Ames away like they did with CJ because of their father's betrayal! No, they kept him, because he was irreplaceable. That and the fact that they both passed the test. Welcome to my very twisted family." she said sarcastically.  
  
"So, he's back. And he did this?" stated Alec.  
  
"If you thought Ames was a sadistic jerk, well, he taught Ames everything. He's the leader of the pair. Well, was the leader."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Lance. Lance Simmons."  
  
"None of you have the same names." stated Max.  
  
"Sandeman is a hard name to bare. Lance took his mother's name. So did I." explained the dark haired Familiar.  
She took a deep breath and sat back on her chair behind her desk.  
"Lance is worst than his brother. In a way, Wendy's love transformed Ames. But Lance is a different story. He's pitiless. The bully type when we were young. He killed my puppy dog when I was three, and he did it right in front of me. He dried all its blood and took off his fur. Stay away from him if you value your lives. He's the personal assassin of the Conclave. And if I understand well, he's here to kill you both."  
  
"What's new in that?" said Alec. "I mean White already wanted us dead, hell everyone wants us dead."  
  
"He enjoys it." whispered Max. "Killing, like he's a predator or something. He really likes it." She looked at a very worried Lauren in the eyes.  
  
"He nearly died during the test." explained Lauren. "I think it got to his brain and since then, he's very deranged. Stay away from him." she repeated.  
  
"Oh, we don't have a problem with that. The thing is, I think he's gonna want to dance with us." commented Alec.  
  
"Thanks for the information." said Max while exiting the room.  
  
On their way back, Max had hardly said two words. When they arrived at Terminal City, she went straight to her bike and hopped on it.  
  
'What's wrong with her!' wondered Alec. He hopped on his bike too and headed towards the Space Needle.  
  
**The Space Needle.  
**  
When she arrived on the top floor of the monument, she saw that Alec was already there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked defensively.  
  
"It's a public place!" he shrugged.  
  
"Pfft!"  
  
Alec smiled. "Why did you leave?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business!" she shrieked.  
  
"Come on Max, I thought we were over that now."  
  
She softened a bit.  
  
"Bad memories." she said.  
  
"We all have them. Wanna share?" he inquired.  
  
She sat down and he did the same.  
  
"Come on Max."  
  
"You all think we were little angels back at Manticore, huh?" she finally said after a minute of silence. She was still staring at an invisible point in the night.  
  
"What do you mean?" He was now very curious of what was on her mind.  
  
"You don't want to know Alec."  
  
"Actually, I do. Quit the teasing Max and spill!"  
  
She let out a loud breath.  
  
"There was a time when I was afraid of the nomalies. The creatures in the basement, the heartless creatures." she started.  
  
"So? We all have been." he stated.  
  
"You want me to tell you what's on my mind or what?"  
  
"Go on Max."  
  
"Remember the exercise Lydecker made us do in the forest with the prisoners."  
  
"Yeah. Except, we didn't have Lydecker but Sandoval."  
  
"I still have that day in mind. The impatience of the countdown. The thrill of the hunt. He didn't stand a chance. I, Ben and Zack were the first to get to him. He didn't stand a chance. I think it was Ben who ripped his shirt and we discovered a heart tattooed in the place of his heart. He was a nomalie. We had to kill him. That was the first time that I killed. And I took pleasure in it, like I was supposed to do that."  
  
She turned her head to see his reactions but he said nothing.  
  
"We scared Lydecker that day. This guy, Lance, though I haven't meet him, he reminds me of Ben. Must be about the fact that they feel the same about killing. I've tried hard to forget that day, but yet, I still remember. Sometimes, I can even smell the blood."  
  
They remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Stop torturing yourself about the past. What you did is part of you! That past made the person that you are today. You really should stop living in the past. We are not Manticore Max. Dissociate that in your mind! We were their tools! We didn't mean anything to them! We didn't choose who we are, or what we are. We all had, did things that haunt us today. I didn't think you were an angel back at Manticore. From Day one, I knew you'd be trouble!"  
  
She smiled for the first time.  
  
"How do you do it?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make me smile."  
  
"Ah! It's natural Maxie. Nobody can resist my charm. You know that!"  
  
She giggled.  
  
'Did I just giggle'  
'Did Max just giggle?'  
  
"Do you think we will be okay?" she asked.  
  
"We will Max." he assured. "We will."  
  
**Three weeks later...  
**  
"It makes eleven X5s dead. And he only attacks X5s." stated Syl watching the body of a female X5 buried in the improvised cemetary.  
  
"This is not supposed to be the way things turn out." whispered Max.  
  
"No it's not, hon..." agreed Syl.  
  
"If we don't make a move soon all the X5s will be dead." said Max.  
  
"Did you know any of them?" asked Krit.  
  
"No, they were all 'new' meaning, they were not in TC; probably trying to get here. The last one we buried, she was pregnant! This really has to stop."  
  
**Alec's office  
**  
Dix entered his CO's office.  
  
"Hey Alec."  
  
"Hey Dix. Any news for me?"  
  
"You're not going to like it.", the nomalie stated.  
  
"The runes?" Alec inquired.  
  
"They mean exactly what she said." Dix informed.  
  
"Oh....ok..."  
  
"It's not that bad. I mean you get to be with one of the hottest chicks in TC, maybe even the hottest." Dix said trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Yeah. Can you tell her I want to see her?"  
  
"Sure, I'll send one of the X6s." said Dix exiting the office.  
  
Five minutes later Max was in his office.  
  
"Got news." Alec stated.  
  
"Oh. You found Lance's location?" she inquired.  
  
"No, not about that."  
  
"Then about ..." she paused understanding what it was about. "The runes."  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"She didn't lie." he simply said. "So I guess I'mstuck with you." he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
'He doesn't want to be with me! Why the word stuck!'  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
She looked down.  
  
"I'll go. I have a heist tonight with Krit and Syl. It's already dark. Thanks for covering for me with Normal."  
  
"Its alright." he said in a monotonous voice.  
  
Krit who was waiting for Max outside of the office shook his head. 'Those two are so stubborn! Each one is too proud to make the first move and put his heart on the line.'  
  
"So? You ok?" asked Krit.  
  
"Yeah. Of course, why wouldn't I be ok?" Max replied.  
  
"It was just a question. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need to go home and get another rope. Just in case you know."  
  
"Ok, we'll see you at the gate. I bet Syl is already waiting." He said.  
  
Max nodded and they split.  
  
The heist went fine. They were in and out in less than an hour, and they were now sitting on $400,000. Lucky for them to stumble on major bad guys, don't you think.  
  
The money would be used for medical supplies, food, weapons and other various things they needed.  
  
When they were back, Dix informed her that the TC council would have a meeting in half an hour about the X5's deaths. She knew this would be coming. 


	5. Reacting

**Author's note : I know, i know...it's been a long time...Sorry...weeks ago i couldn't even write a line on this story...but now, here's the new chapter...I'm sorry again for the delay...i don't know if anyone is still reading this but...huh...well, enjoy....**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter...**

* * *

Along with the meeting came Logan. Lately, he didn't spend too much time in TC, because of the radiation but also because of the 'stupid' runes. He had made himself do research about them, and after thinking about it, like for four days now, he decide to tell Max that, indeed that what Lauren said was true.

The sentries let him in and he was directed to the meeting. He wasn't supposed to be there, but they knew that he was searching for Max and she was at the meeting. No one except the TC Council knew what the meeting was going to be about.

When Eyes Only reached the deserted center of command, the meeting had already started. And lots of shouts were heard from inside, for even his ordinary hearing.

**

* * *

The meeting.**

"Alec! We can't do that!" it was Max who yelled.

"And what would you want us to do? Huh? Sit and wait to be killed?!"

"There must be a solution! A solution without weapons involved in it!" she cried.

She knew she was being irrational. She knew it was inevitable. She was just angry with him because he didn't feel the same. Because, he didn't love her and that he was treating her like a child.

"We've already tried your solution Max. Three weeks we did nothing and all we got was more of our people dead!"

"Don't you think I know that by now! I was there for each burial Alec, just like you!" she yelled. "My barcode is tattooed on the back of their neck's too!" she shuddered at the thought as memories flooded back into her mind.

"What is your problem Max? Don't you see that we have to do it! We cannot continue like this!" Alec yelled.

_Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why did she have to be that hot when she got mad? Why doesn't she feel the same as me?_

"Like what? If we make a mistake then all of them will be against us!" she stated. "They are only waiting for that!"

"Who told you that we would make a mistake? Huh? And in case you haven't realize it by now, they are already against us!"

"But we can change that!" she snapped.

Alec ignored her last comment and continued his speech.

"Or is it that the real problem is that you don't trust me and that you still think of me as a screw up!" he shouted.

"Alec..." she stopped dead in her track. The slight pain of guilt invaded her for a moment but then she was back to her anger. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

"What, that is not what you think?"

"No...You're the one that thinks that I can't do anything because I escaped in 09. Just because of that you don't clue me in on many things! I'm starting to wonder why you chose me as..."

She was interrupted because his lips came crushing down on hers.

* * *

Logan had just entered the room and saw the two X5s making out like two teenagers.

"Leave her!" Eyes Only yelled.

The two of them seemed oblivious to the fact that Logan was there because they didn't stop their kiss. In fact, they stayed this way for 6 minutes when air became necessary.

They were breathless and not only because of all the kissing but also because of their emotions. They couldn't quite describe what they felt for one another. Alec didn't know exactly why he decided to make his move now, but seeing a pissed off Max always turned him on. Maybe that's why he couldn't take his eyes from her lips and had made his move. He was expecting her to tell him to 'back off' but instead she responded to his kiss as hungrily as he was. He was craving her warmth and touch and now, he had her consent. Max was feeling stupid, because she wasted so much time wondering if Alec really cared for her or not. How could she have wondered about something like that? She knew that Alec cared for her, probably loved her...she was sure of that. She needed him...needed his comfort.

Alec caressed her features gently and then someone cleared its throat. It was Luke. The guy usually pale was red like a tomato. On his left they saw Joshua keeping Logan away. The sight was quite amusing actually.

Mole was grinning madly like those cartoons characters you know.

"Logan? What are you doing here? This is a private meeting?" Max managed to say.

"Yeah! Really private!" he said sarcastically.

"You don't choose who you love." she simply said. "You should go now." she added.

"Joshua get Logan out of TC." said the Dog boy.

"Thanks Joshua." said Max.

"The meeting is off. We'll talk later." announced Alec.

Slowly all of the TC council were out of the room.

"So..." said Max.

"So...I guess those stupid things were right..." he stated.

"Yeah I guess." she agreed.

"You sure about all this?" he asked a little doubt filling his heart for one second.

She shut him up by kissing him.

"I'm sure. I need you Alec."

He knew that she was totally honest about her feelings.

"I need you too."

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but, huh...there are two new bodies." said Bullet.

That changed the mood totally in the 'conference room'.

"We'll need to make a move Max." he said.

"I know that Alec. And I trust you. I'm okay with your plan."

"Good. We'll get through this together Max. And alive. I'll make sure of that." he promised.

* * *

The next few hours were hell. The bodies they recovered were 'different' meaning; they were now wrapped in a black body bag and had been carved like meat. Some parts of the bodies were missing. They had to reorganize all the sentries, reinforce the security. Max and Alec hadn't seen each other for four hours.

When they finally settled for dinner, Alec was totally exhausted. They had run from contacts to contacts to obtain more weapons, more medical supplies, more food. Anything that was necessary.

"Hey you" greeted Max looking as exhausted as he was.

"Hey yourself." he replied smiling.

"Tired?" she asked.

"You?"

"Maybe a little. It has been a long week and with those runes and the bodies and all, I didn't get much sleep. But then again, I have some shark DNA, I can handle myself for two more days. But you, you need to sleep. Come with me."

Alec had imagined that his first night with Max would be a night of passion, but his body betrayed him and so he spent the night holding her in his strong arms as he slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber. For once everything was right in the world. It didn't matter that they were probably on the edge of a war, all that matter was the woman in his arms right now. And nothing felt more right in all his entire life than doing exactly what he was doing right now. Simply holding her. And maybe after a few hours of sleep...(Hey! He's a guy he can't help it. Beside who would resist such a gorgeous boy like him huh?)

* * *

When they planned their attack, the question came as to whether to have Max in the field or not.

"I'm an X5 Alec! I can handle myself."

"You're important to the survival of man kind, maybe even ours! You cannot take that risk. It's just a simple job Max. Me, Biggs and CeCe will be back before you know it."

"I want to go." she said determined. "It's not because you now sleep in my bed that you can tell me how to act Alec! I said I'm going. You may have ten years of training over me but I certainly have much more experience in cat burglary than you all united."

"The girl does have a point." said Mole stepping in.

"Don't encourage her!" Alec spat angrily.

"I don't need him to know what I want. Plus you can't deny it, I know this city like the back of my hand."

"What if you get caught?" he said.

"Then you'll just have to come to the rescue." she said seductively.

Alec softened and smiled. Then he understood what she was doing.

"Don't distract me!" he said with authority.

Max knew that there was no way she could reason with him, so she did the same thing as him. She went in 'angry' mode.

"Fine. But whether you like it or not, I'm in it. I'll be out there doing what I'm supposed to do as a soldier. And you won't stop me Alec, so get over it. Oh, and you think that I'll be in a good mood later, don't. Don't even bother to speak to me at least for the next week. Make it a month."

And with that she turned on her heel and exited the room.

"First lover's spat." said Mole grinning. "How cute!" he teased.

Alec knew that Max was really able not to talk to him for one week, maybe even a month. He was always a talkative one. She, on the other hand, only talked when provoked or when it was needed. Not that she was mute, but well he was more talkative.

But he was as stubborn as she was, and he didn't want her to win their first fight. He wouldn't suck it up, and move on, run after her and tell her that he'd let her have it her way.

* * *

Okay, so what? He was angry for two hours and now, he was in front of her apartment. Not really knowing if he'll get the guts to enter the lion's den. He paced outside for what seemed an eternity.

Max was aware that he was outside. She was hearing him pacing around in the passage. Finally, her anger got the better of her patience (never been one of her qualities anyway).

She opened the door startling Alec. He froze as he saw her on her threshold and saw the anger in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she spat.

Okay, it was going to be harder than he thought.

"Talk." he tried.

She stepped out to let him enter.

_At least she let me in._

She didn't give him time to brace himself.

"I've taken care of myself for 10 years. Ten years! And see, I'm still alive!" she barked.

"Ok. I know that! But these are major bad guys!"

"Oh, and I don't know that. I'm so stupid that I don't know that!" she said.

"I didn't say that. I came here to make a truce." he managed to say.

"What truce?" she said eyebrow raised.

"I'll stay here for the first part of our plan. So will you. After, we'll go into the field. Together."

She looked at him warily and nodded.

"Don't ever tell me again what I'm supposed to do or not! Hear me?" she said.

"Ok. I get it."he said."Now do I get a hug?" he asked with his usual grin.

"I don't know." she pouted. "I'm still angry."

"Still angry?" he said as he closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her hips.

She crossed her arms behind his neck.

"Ok. Maybe. I'm not really angry anymore."

He brushed her lips with his.

"Not really?" he whispered lowering his voice.

Those simple words sent shivers through her body raising goose bumps.

He kissed her.

"I'm not angry anymore." she murmured.

Her lips were back on his as she sought entry to his mouth. She craved his touch and as Alec's arms went under her shirt, she thought that she would turn to jelly. She couldn't help but feel all the electric jolts that she felt as their skin were in contact. She was totally melting.

He could lose himself by just kissing her. He couldn't believe that right now she was in his arms.

For a second he pulled away, wanting to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He looked her in the eyes and saw his desire, his love, his need, reflected in her dark brown eyes.

(I'll let you imagine what happens, first reason, i'm not good at smut, and second reason, this is a PG-13 fic, I'll stick to that, third reason, isn't it more fun to imagine?)

* * *

Lauren had called ten minutes before she showed up the center of Command of TC.

"Why have I been summoned here?" she asked immediately, putting an emphasis on 'summoned'.

"Several X5s have died." started Max her anger rising.

"I know that and you know that I'm sorry." said Lauren sincerely. "But I can't do anything..."

"You do." Syl intervened.

"Syl? What do you mean?" Lauren inquired.

"We want your cooperation." said Alec his voice very calm.

Lauren had picked up by now that it was when Alec, well when any transgenic that you had in front of you, was really calm that he was really 'dangerous'.

_So he was that angry, thought Lauren._

"My cooperation with what?" she said eyebrows raised.

"Well, we know you keep tabs on all the familiars you know." pointed Max.

"Yeah, so?"

"We want their location, their marital status, their position in the cult, everything you have on them."

Realization hit Lauren like a truck on a highway.

"No, you cannot possible want to do what I think you'll do." she yelled.

"They've killed 13 of our people. They were among the best. It's time for payback."

"But some of them are innocent. Some may switch sides. And we have spies in the cult!" she pleaded.

"Are you implying that those 13 X5s that have been killed weren't innocent." snapped Max. _Okay, so they did some assassination back at Manticore, but that's not all they did. Being killed just because of who, what you were, was..._She couldn't even put a word on it.

"No that's not what I meant. Of course not." Lauren paused. Anger couldn't lead her to anything with those kids. "It's a long term battle that you need to plan." she tried.

"For now, my people are dying. Some of them being very good soldiers!" yelled Alec as he rose from his seat. "We needed them for the battle you've just mentioned. And if not for that we needed them to continue our lineage, our race. We needed them for our survival!" he added.

"Will you give us a hand?" asked Max quietly.

Lauren looked down guiltily.

"No." she finally had the courage to say.

"Then we're sorry." said Alec. "But your base is now ours, your agents are now ours. You're out of the game."

At that moment, Lauren's phone went off.

"Lauren speaking."

I'm sorry. she recognized the voice of her 2IC. The transgenics, they took over our base Lauren. informed Andrew.

"I know." said Lauren and disconnected the call. A single tear dropped from her eyes.

"Don't worry." said Krit. "We're not like your brother. We won't torture them. We'll kill them quickly. Not that they deserve it." he commented.

* * *

So you liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Please review...it makes my day...


	6. New home

**A/N : i'm sorry it took me so long. This one's a bit short but it's better than nothing.**

**Thanks to Baby23, and Senorita-DLH and Lozz422 for having reviewed the last chapter! You're the best...**

**If anyone is still readint this fic, so so so sorry! I'm a bad girl for not having updated this story sooner...The problem is i lost the file about the story, and i tried everything to get it back but to no avail! So i was frustrated because i already wrote the new chapters and then had to rewrite them again! But i hope someone is reading it!**

* * *

There was three teams sent to take over Lauren's base. Biggs', Cece's and Jaz's were team leaders. Jaz were the lucky ones in TC, if you could put it that way, his whole Unit was complete, no one was missing. They had a way to see their team mates that neared Max's approach. Therefore, Max and Jaz really got along. She had learned several things about Alec from him. Not that Jaz was speaking a lot, he was the 'Quiet Force', but he always spent sometimes to talk with Max asking her about life outside, and sometimes they talked about something else, more like someone else. 

Jaz and Alec being CO's, they had spent time together and knew each other. Alec knew that Jaz was definitely the guy for that mission.

Everything went as planned, no scracth. Nothing. "We are very well oiled machines." had joked Jaz.

All three teams were displayed in Lauren's base.

CeCe's team were in the computer room getting all the informations they needed. Once they were done she picked the phone and called base.

"It's me." she started.

So? You found it? asked Dix at the other end of the line.

"No. They didn't found him yet. But she got Otto Gottlieb to keep an eye on the guy. Maybe he knows something." she guessed.

Ok.

"The girls are already sending you the datas they had." she added. "Everything went okay. Tell that to Max, i know she must be worried as hell!"

Yeah. But i think she found a nice reliever. said Dix thinking about the sounds he heard coming from Max's office a few minutes ago.

"Ok. See you later Dix." she finished and hung up.

She'd have to report to Jaz in a few minutes. He was the leader in this base. She sighed. Jaz was a nice guy and all, but she just didn't get along with the guy...some tensions she guessed...

She remembered the girl night she had with OC and Max and other girls few days ago...OC had told her that it was sexual tension! She didn't like Jaz, how could there be any sexual tensions betweem them if she didn't even like the guy a bit...then OC retaliated that she was in denial! Her, in Denial! Only an ordinary could have come up with that kind of analyze...But then everyone had agreed...OC had said something along her being in the same situation as her boo, her boo being Max...and the recent relationship between her two friends made her worry...Not about them, but more about her...and her feelings...Maybe OC was right? No way! No way! She just couldn't like Jaz!?

She stepped out of the control room and went in the conference room.

"Report." said Jaz as soon as she entered the room.

"I've already called base. My team is already in place. They know what they have to do."

"You should have reported to me before calling." he commented.

"Well, as there was no danger, i thought..."

"We're a team! There is no 'i' in team!" he cut in.

"Fine! I'll do that each time i need to do something. Like for example, i need to pea right now, i have to report to you and tell you that i need to pea before i hit the bathroom!" she said sarcastically.

She stormed out of the room.

There was just a thing about that guy that rubbed her the wrong way.

He didn't know why Alec choose her to lead the third team. Alec knew he and CeCe just rubbed themselves the wrong way. They just couldn't get along. He didn't know why he stood up and started to follow her out. Well he knew it but he just didn't wanted to admit it.

"CeCe!" he called.

"What?" she yelled back as she turned around.

"Here i'm the one charge."

"I know that." she groaned.

He looked her directly in the eye and motioned her to enter his office.

"I know we don't get along pretty well." he started.

"Tell me something i don't know."

"I don't know why Alec choose you..."

"You mean i couldn't get the job done?" It was her time to cut him off.

"That's not what i meant!" he defended.

"Oh, i know what you think! She's a girl, she couldn't get the job done correctly. Let me remind you something, i'm an X5 too, and i've done as many missions as you did. Maybe even more!"

"God! Woman! I said that's not what i meant! And what with the 'she's a girl, she couldn't get the job correctly!' Vanessa is my 2IC for god sake!" he shouted back at her.

_Okay, so i'm a bit irrational, she told herself._

"What did you mean then?" she said angrily.

"I just wanted to say that everyone in TC know that we don't get along. So i don't understand why he decided to put us two together."

"Whatever." she spat. "Anything else to tell me?"

"Try to behave." he said.

"What!"

"Whether you like it or not, i'm the leader here. If were going to make things work here, we need to work things out. That's not likely to happen in the few hours but, i want you to accept my command. Otherwise, there's no point for you to stay here. You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that. And no matter how good you are, it won't matter when i'll kick your ass out of here!" he said with authority.

"Like you would succeed." she said stuck her tongue out to him and again stormed out of the room.

Biggs and Vanessa had watched their little scene very amused.

"It feels home." said Biggs.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa inquired.

"Don't they remind you of..."

"Alec and Max." Vanessa finished for him.

"Exactly. And that, just makes me feel home." added Biggs.

"I've never see a girl had that effect on him. I mean he was so soft spoken back at Manticore. He's definitely a 'Quiet Force', but then she happens and he yell! He never yelled before, you know. No matter what we did to infuriate him. And she just get to do when she doesn't report to him when he needed her to do so. We never had that kind of problem with him."

"I'd say the same thing about Alec." Biggs commented.

"Back to the task at hand, your team ready?"

"Yep."

* * *

A little hour later, they were preparing for their attack. 

"CeCe, get me base one." said Jaz.

"Already on line." she said with pride.

He nodded his head and took the phone she handed.

"Alec?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Aren't i always." Jaz replied.

"We rendez vous there at 0300."

"Yeah! We've already gone through that Alec. I was just calling to let you know it was fine here."

"Good then. Lauren's people are behaving?" Alec inquired.

"Yep. We kinda put them in cells and trown away the key." Jaz informed.

"Treat them good. If Lauren decides to change her mind, they'll be helpful. CeCe's are staying right?"

"Yeah, but she wants to go with us, and i'm letting her. I really don't need to fight with her now."

"I understand." Alec complied. "Don't worry it'll pass. And after they'll be a nice compensation."

"What are you...don't tell me you're playing matchmaker 494."

"I'm not, Max is." Alec smirked. "Don't worry it's not only for that that i choose her. She's very good with a computer. A lot more than you. She excelled..."

"Yeah, yeah! I know!"

"Don't worry Jaz! She'll behave as soon as she'll get in the field."

"I hope so."

"You've got the location?" Alec inquired more seriously.

"What do you think? The girls send it to Dix a second ago, with a layout. It's gonna be easy. She'll be loaded?"

"You know that she doesn't use guns." replied Alec.

"And how will she...?"

"She'll be with me." Alec cut in. "Don't worry for us. A truck of transgens are leaving TC for your base. They'll get there in 20 min. Make sure you'll still have people there."

"I know the procedure and the plan Alec."

"Ok. See you later than. We radio silence till then."

* * *

Syl and Krit had learn during their little stay in Lauren's base that Lauren had located a Familiar building in Seattle. Some sort of exclusive club where they could gather and speak freely about their 'condition'. They were mostly students from the University around, or freshly graduated young familiars wanting to have fun between them. 

The plan was to kill the next generation of Familiar, as Lance, White's twin brother killed many of their kind.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Review please(though i know it took far too long to update)...**


	7. Killing Spree

**A/N: Soooo Sorry it took me so long! I'm really sorry...this story (i'll finish it it's a fact!) is not my priority right now...let's face it...I would like to finish 'Feral" first and the french story...and plus the monthi didn't get hold of a computer, there were the finals, the work and all so sorry...but i'll try, really hard to update as often as possible...**

**So if there is still anyone who stil read this**

**A HUGE thanks to Baby23, Rachel 132 and Senorita-DLH...A really huge one you guys! You're the best!**

* * *

"…It's now official : There is a killing spree hitting Seattle right at this moment. In three hours, there were 25 people dead, with a twisted caduceus carved on their head. It seems that those murders are sacrificial murders…"

"For half of the night now, the policemen are searching through all the city for the killers of those innocent peoples…it seems that they have no clue and rumors are spreading that on all the victims have a thing in common : a mark, the same twisted caduceus carved on their head, have been found on their arms…"

Mole switched off the TV set.

"Phase one is accomplished." He said in his comm.

"Roger that. Time for Max to make her entry," replied Alec.

"I'm ready," Max said. "Remember to thank Lauren for all those familiars' locations!" she added.

"Be careful," murmured Alec.

"I will. Don't worry."

"You sure about the no-gun thing?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Alec. Now, would you do what you have to do?"

"I'm on my way."

It was time for her to make her entry. She was the bait. She had enough of waiting patiently at the outskirts of the sector 12. All black in her cat burglary suit, she was standing on top of a building looking through the city.

"Come to me. I'm waiting."

She had daggers in both of her hands.

* * *

In the sector three, Jaz and his team were still killing Familiars.

"You left the hints?" he asked to Vanessa.

"No, I was yawning!"

"Relax. Time for us to blaze. Come on people, we're out of here!" he shouted leaving the bloodied corpses behind them. The rest now is up to Max."

* * *

She had heard them before she saw them. She threw one of the dagger and said: "If you don't want to die, throw your weapons down. Both of you."

The men in black suits threw their guns down.

She jumped down and looked at the scared norms. Not more than 30. FBI from what she found out.

"Hum…not what I was fishing for, but interesting enough."

She took the dagger back.

"If you want to live past this night, marry your home girl etc…don't follow me."

She put a file in the young men's hand.

"It's about the murders of tonight. We've got a lead. But the peoples who did this : there are a lot more dangerous than me. They call themselves Familiars."

"You liar!" shouted on of the man.

"Oh, one of them."

She easily disarmed him and they fought during what seemed like an eternity, but what in fact just two minutes. The familiar had jumped to hit Max from behind but she knew it and kicked her opponent's feet.

He got up hurriedly and tried to punch her, and hit Max.

"That was easy!" commented Max.

She punched in hard in the guts.

"Now let's see just your pain level. I've already tried on the agent White."

She stabbed in with the dagger and twisted it.

"I can't feel pain." the familiar stated.

"That's because you're still focused. But tonight, Lance is going to die. I'm sure you know who he is, and what he did! It's a fact. Just as you know that you'll die tonight."

She continued to twist the dagger within the familiar and the guy started to feel the pain. "Starting to lose your focus?" she joked.

* * *

"You, look up his sleeve!" she ordered the frightened federal agent.

The other agent looked at his partner's arm.

"How did you know?" he inquired as he saw the caduceus.

"Not many time to explain. They have the same strength as us. Some are stronger than me, some are easy like him. Now, go back to your base, tell the people you trust young Paul Nichols!"

She killed the familiar and left.

"How did you…" he turned but she was already gone. " know my name."

He turned back to his dead partner. If he didn't saw his partner fight in front of him with the raven haired transgenics. He wouldn't have believed it. But now he knew that something was more dangerous than the transgenics. And he didn't even know who to tell the story in the bureau. He would have never guessed that Barry was a 'Familiar' as the transgenic said. Who else was?

* * *

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review... 


End file.
